


Come & Go

by excticalex



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Dancer Kim Jongin | Kai, Fluff, M/M, OT9 (EXO), Past Relationship(s), Sexual Confusion, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excticalex/pseuds/excticalex
Summary: After a very shattered, unexpected, rocky past that was - now, fortunately - long gone for Do Kyungsoo, there is only one opportunity left at the palm of his hands.That opportunity happened to be the Soo-Man University of Arts, SM for short.For a while, he could only see the grey textbooks, blank and white canvases and a pencil in his hand that bled onyx down his arm. Nothing stunned him, nothing brought interest to his very foggy mind, until;Kim Jongin danced.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 6





	1. Distorted Vision

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story, I have been working and developing the plot and ideas since the start of this year - which is now beginning to end! (19/12/2020)

It must have been the final week of the autumn term at the university when it had occurred. 

Everyone was blissfully awaiting the well-deserved winter break, expected to rest and rejuvenate their minds, but Kyungsoo's sense that week was buzzing with electricity.

Before the incident transpired Kyungsoo was not a firm believer in love-at-first-sight. The singular idea of falling in love with someone at-first-sight seemed more like a curse rather than a magical awakening of enlightenment, just like how classic fairy tales would always portray: Cinderella fell in love with Prince Charming as soon as she laid her eyes on him. 

How could that be true for someone like him?  
He's been empty-minded since his adolescence; there was no room for love and passion.

Perhaps it was true, and perhaps he had been cursed. After all, he couldn't exactly tell; his life had been reshaped.

He was solely too wrapped up in what he used to label as 'delusional thoughts' and what-not.

It appeared definite, after this bizarre experience of his, he changed his mind about admiration being a curse; merely just fixing his eyes on the wonderful masterpiece which was Kim Jongin, it had set his world into flames, a burning fire which embraced him like a hug. A somewhat pleasant ordeal, despite the burn it had left him with.

The entire incident left him in pure awe and excitement; it bubbled up inside of him and coursed through his veins, leaving a tingly feeling climbing up to the tips of his fingers—an itch of passion which was ready to erupt at any given moment, soon to burst with desire and longing.

Sure! There was some wavering guilt somewhere in between the cracks of his admiration. Yet, for the first time in almost forever, that very moment had set his devotion to art on a never-ending race. The race never once became tiresome for him. Rather, half the time, he could hardly catch up with himself! He was harbouring ideas that sometimes were higher than his skill level. His grade B went all the way up to an A* in just one week.

The young artist was inspired to say the least.

Jongin was the perfect candidate to be a model in Kyungsoo's area of work, figure studying and painting. The fact that the dancer is handsome; tall, but not too tall; covered in muscle, from head to toe like a Greek statue; has tanned, shiny skin; and always posing beautifully, are some of the many reasons why.

At first, Kyungsoo suspected that this interest in the male dancer would soon fade away and crumble to dust; he seemed to be wrong. His interest in the dancer became much more intense, to the point that Kyungsoo could not live a single day without drawing or painting a picture of the man, as well as staring at him for a concerning amount of time until declaring that he was ready to go back to normal activities. For some odd reason, simply just knowing that Jongin was okay, every day, left him at ease.

Kyungsoo went as far to become an active member of a fan-site, which proves how his fascination became even more ludicrous! He mainly did it for the pictures, and he painted them after sneaking into the dorm with several boxes of beer and thinking of things he shouldn't be thinking about.

Speaking of poor drunk decisions, today, out of all nights, was not any more different from the last few for the man.

The clock was grinding on him, like a dog gnawing on a chew toy, leaving him with one thing that he could do... which was to take big gulps from a sad can of leftover cheap beer which was soon to be emptied, pooling at the bottom of his stomach.

Recently, Do Kyungsoo had been frustrated, because he was aware that spring break was approaching.

It was a small vacation period which came out of nowhere; the university put it into place after acknowledging that they needed to prepare for the upcoming theatre performance due to happen the next month, which they couldn't complete with ten thousand students walking around campus. So, with eight thousand of the students going back home, it seemed more possible of a task.

Kyungsoo's roommate is one of the main characters in the performance; the male's acting abilities are very professional and unique. So, he is going to be staying at the university to help with the preparations during spring break, while also focusing on reciting his lines.

Somehow, the simple fact alone made Kyungsoo feel immensely proud. One of his only friends was a celebrity! At least, to him, he was.

Kyungsoo is planning on staying as well. His family would prefer not to welcome him home, pat him on the back for his accomplishments and ask him about how he was spending his time at the university of his dreams. The air was too awkward between them and their son.

Besides, Kyungsoo did not want to go home after what he had done last time.

The humiliation weighed-in.

Every single holiday he had, from Christmas until now, he stayed at the university, along with his fellow room-mate.

Most of the time, the pair of them played intense games of Monopoly, while also inviting Minseok and Joohyun over.

Kyungsoo had won three of the five games, his intense staring making him intimidating to battle with.

Don't get him wrong though, Kyungsoo was nowhere near upset about not being able to see his family.

As cruel as it sounds, that was just how it was, how it had always been: a detached relationship.

The genuine reason for this sudden depressive drinking session was due to how he would not be able to see the love of his life - who is not exactly aware of his existence - for an entire week, or in a worst-case scenario: two whole boring and uneventful weeks! 

Imagine. It is unthinkable!

Kyungsoo ends up chugging down the rest of the unpleasant alcoholic liquid in a quickened pace, a wave of possessiveness settling in as soon as an irksome concept strayed its way into his mindscape. The thought was of the dancer potentially getting into a romantic relationship with someone, while he is sent back to his hometown.

It would be devastation, to himself, and the rest of the Erigom fandom...

For a couple of days.

Kyungsoo would get over it and continue drawing the male anyway, and it would just be the feeling of a sore thumb after having a crush on someone and having that chance of potentially dating being taken from you; for a while...

He sighs and lets gravity pull the empty can of beer out of his grasp and onto the floor in a metallic clatter.

"You look like someone punched you in the ball-sack, seriously!" Junmyeon turned the corner which led from their miniature kitchen, all the way to the slightly-more bigger living space - which also happened to be miniature. He was carrying a large tiger plushie in his arms, looking at Kyungsoo with concerned eyes and a sorrowful pout. When Junmyeon pouted, it usually meant that he was falsifying his empathy.

This had been a typical occurrence within the last few days: Kyungsoo getting drunk alone.

"How am I supposed to live? If I can't-"

"If I can't see him for a whole week, I might go nuts! I've heard it all before, and frankly, I think that you have passed the point of madness. You might as well be insane, constantly stalking that poor man. I still don't know how he hasn't noticed that there's a crazy person - obsessed with him - chasing him around like a bad smell." Junmyeon sat beside Kyungsoo's sulking state on the couch. "You should find someone else to paint, like... me!"

"Pfffff, no... you're not him. There is a huge difference." Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and hugged his knee's to his chest as he contemplated his life decisions. "What happens when I graduate next year? How will I... I don't even want to think about it... he makes me happy!" It was true, Jongin made Kyungsoo immensely happy if the vast paintings hung up on the little space the walls had to offer anything to go by.

At this moment, Junmyeon found himself gazing up at a painting of a picture that was taken of Jongin after he climbed out of a swimming pool: hair soaked and brushed back by his hand, biceps on full display, waist thin and adorned with muscle, skin textured with the rough bristles of an old paintbrush.

The older male sighed, "Well, to be EXTRA honest with you, I think you should ask him out if you like him so much, it's now or never! If he breaks your heart, then you can graduate and move on, if he accepts it, then maybe... you could paint him for the rest of your life?" Junmyeon wiggled his eyebrows as he hinted at a possible - yet impossible - marriage.

"Th- that could never-ever happen!" Kyungsoo yelled, scrambling away from Junmyeon until he finds himself on the floor with a sore bottom. "I- there would be an uproar! Everyone would hate me! Plus, I can't talk to him. I would make a fool out of myself!"

His undying love for the dancer was becoming an unhealthy addiction... sometimes he would stay awake at night thinking about Jongin.

Jongin was adored wherever he went, apparently even more popular in his almost desolate home town which was almost a whole two-hundred miles away... at least, that is what Kyungsoo had heard in the 'Rumour Weekly' post on the Kai Fan-site forum page. It was usually half-decently reliable.

That dancer must be friends with every single person in his town for him to be more popular than he is here, it almost seems impossible, the amount of fans he has is ridiculous for a university student. But, after all, Jongin was pretty internet famous, hence why the fan-site exists in the first place.

Jongin has over a million followers on YouTube, Instagram and Tiktok.

One of the causes of this unexpected fame that the dancer carried could have been the twist of his hips, the way the male knew exactly where gravity would carry his body next.

There was how he looked as though he could see himself outside of his body, as a spectator, gazing at himself from the sidelines; much like his hundreds of admirers did. This idea started since all of his moves were carefully strategised and precise, so perfectly, that the only way you could comprehend the beauty was to convince yourself that the theory was true.

It could have even been the way he was built to look like a Greek God; every single curve and patch of skin on his body was beautiful, even his face! It was concentrated, yet conveying an overwhelming amount of emotion - you could almost cry.

There also was way that the dancer's skin looked like warm syrup; dewy and shiny whenever it caught the light, perfect for gradient work with pencils.

Or his hair, which looked like it was soft to the touch, elegantly dishevelled and of a light brown colour.

He was perfect.

The young artist had only questioned why he had not seen the extraordinary celebrity of the university before that moment when he had set his eyes on him. Everything about him was captivating, leaving everyone holding their breath in his wake.

Kyungsoo could have walked past the man in the corridor in his first year, without the knowledge, he would grow an addiction for him.

"You already made a fool out of yourself!" Junmyeon chuckled. "Because you're in love~."

"No... I'm..." Kyungsoo promptly got back onto his feet and straightened his back, trying to look composed and not flustered despite his cheeks glowing red like a stop-light. A signal of his sensitivity. "It is a ridiculous idea!" Somehow the reminder of this made his heart throe; what he felt was becoming gradually more intense every day. "Never could happen, not in a million years!" Although trying to seem composed, his bottom lip trembled.

"Uh-oh, I touched a soft spot, didn't I?"

"No!"

"Yes-"

"No..."

Kyungsoo's eyes had flourished red, swollen, tears running down his cheeks; with his hands balled in anguish.

It was perhaps because he was somewhat drunk at this point; it made him emotional and sensitive, especially since his delusions had somehow started to crumble.

Kyungsoo and Junmyeon silently looked at each other for a couple of seconds before there were a sniffle and a very quiet "I'm sorry." As if a tiny mouse had spoken.

There was a silence that, once again lasted a few seconds.

"It's okay, and I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to upset you, I know you care about the guy a lot, but sometimes it is a bit too far. That's why I suggested that you should ask him out on a date." Junmyeon stood up and approached Kyungsoo until he had his arms wrapped around his friend warmly, and the younger male buried his face into the crook of his neck. "It's okay." He repeated, patting his friend on the back, trying to soothe him. "You're such a sensitive baby, but you look tough on the outside." He smiled.

Time had stopped when they were hugging each other, what felt like hours of comfort had only lasted a minute. Junmyeon pulled away and replaced himself with his tiger plushie, wiping the tears off of Kyungsoo's cheek. "I can't hug you forever, or my girlfriend will get jealous~."

"Yeah," Kyungsoo hummed a faded tune, tightly wrapping his arms around the soft surface of the toy. "She's a good person. If you broke her heart, it would be a devastation to me as well."

His girlfriend was always looking out for Kyungsoo, so she meant a lot to him; she was soft-hearted like a mother but had a voice like a lion. Provoking her was the worst thing to do because she cares deeply about things in which she is passionate about, which also means she is quite a sensitive person. If her heart were broken, she would almost stop functioning; her emotions would get the best of her.

But, there was one drawback which Kyungsoo hated about their relationship, and that is when he hears them making noises, getting all lovey-dovey on a Friday night.

Heterosexual affairs make him uncomfortable sometimes, especially when he is trying to dream about running his hands through and pulling on the mysterious Jongin's gorgeous hair.

Junmyeon went silent again.

"Yeah." He looked down, "that wouldn't be good, would it?" His face filled with a blank expression that Kyungsoo was unable to interpret and put together. "I love her... after all."


	2. Nowhere To Be Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo feels empty and lost at the sudden absence of Jongin, who seems to have disappeared a lot earlier than what was expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually managed to write this within a day, which may seem quite excessive! But, from now on I am going to try and limit myself and upload after thoroughly editing through the story and making sure the chapters are longer! Making shorter chapters totally was not my intention, I just thought it would be more suitable to end them at those points. (22/12/2020)

A couple of very miserable and uneventful days had plummeted by, which included prolonged painting sessions in the Art Department and producing sculptures due to props for the upcoming performance that every person seemed to be a part of mandatorily here at the University.

The reason why the recent days had been so miserable was that Jongin had been absent.

First of all, he had been away from the dance studio all three mornings; secondly, there were no more prolonged swimming sessions at the evening pool. The worst part was that the area where he reclines against the fountain and bites into an apple was empty.

It had been around three days since someone had last seen the dancer!

Three. Whole. Days.

Kyungsoo spent those three very miserable days drinking a concerning amount of alcohol, varying from not just beer this time, but also liquor!

It turned out that drinking an overwhelming amount of beer had caused heartburn, so he switched.

He must be becoming an alcoholic artist as if he had the tragic fate of Vincent Van Gogh installed onto him.

The veil of dizziness and desolation that it had left him with was somewhat healing and helped him forget and neglect the emotions that had begun to well up inside of him.

Although the reason for all of this was extraordinarily melodramatic and laughable in some people's eyes, inside of his mind, he knew that he couldn't cope with the loss of happiness and change that occurred so hastily in recent days. He had not prepared himself well enough.

Jongin's fan page was buzzing with rumours after rumours, even some ridiculous ones! Perhaps around one-eighth of these rumours were more reliable, or even less. "He went back to his hometown early!" "Guys, he broke his ankle", "I heard that he got arrested by the police after being busted at a party for doing drugs...", "He's got a fever, calm down.", "He died!!!" "He got surgery on his hip!", "Apparently he got some girl pregnant, and she gave birth~" it was notification after notification, and the artist had no clue what to believe in at this point.

The reliableness of the rumours seemed to become even less reliable as the days passed.

And as more notifications popped up on his phone, the more Kyungsoo slept like an elephant in the wild, managing to close his eyes for a maximum of three hours before his heart started pounding into his ribs uncomfortably.

He couldn't stop himself from thinking about the male who had been occupying his life recently.

His head was swirling with thoughts of Jongin; it was constant! He was trying to evaluate situations and future possibilities:

How can he continue to cope like this?

How can he manage to reassure himself that everything is okay while Jongin is gone?

How will he draw?! His inspiration has left him!

Within around twelve hours where he was bed-bound - 12 AM until 12 PM - he managed to find zero conclusions or answers to the questions which had been running around his mind from dusk until dawn. He was lying on his bed like a clock which had been overwhelmed, his heart and hands heavy upon his swollen chest, as he felt his nerves prickling down his body, an electric wire.

When he was about to sit up and find his way into the bathroom to take a well-deserved shower, a knock sounded against his wooden door, followed by Junmyeon cracking the door open and peeking his head inside. "Heyo! Would you help me today?" He smirked and skipped his way, impolitely, into Kyungsoo's bedroom where he bounced onto Kyungsoo's bed, launching himself towards his friend, and almost toppling the both of them over. The bed being quite aged, small and weak, made a loud creaking noise.

"Calm down-"

"You, Seulgi and Minseok are the only art students who didn't go back home! Save the drama department for us! Save Us!" His tone of voice and acting skills could undoubtedly allow him to put on a dramatic show for anyone if he wanted to, especially if he was trying to convince someone to do something for him.

Last Halloween, Junmyeon had managed to send Kyungsoo into a nervous breakdown after throwing the prank that he had a tremendously vicious heart attack, it was dreadfully accurate and frightening. It brought up memories of his late grandfather, which he had struggled to recover from for a whole year.

Those acting skills could certainly be a curse to those around the male rather than a blessing, except that Junmyeon could potentially win a grammy in the future because that is undoubtedly an achievement that Kyungsoo could go around bragging to people.

"You want me to be a slave for the drama department all week?" The artist let out a sigh which sounded similar to a whine of dissatisfaction.

Junmyeon chuckled and whacked Kyungsoo on the back, knocking the air out of his lungs "Exactly! As you may or may not know, the drama department cannot produce art to save our lives... unless if it is an act~."

Kyungsoo considered his words thoroughly; however, the more he had thought about it, he would much rather be useless than to be put to use this week. He would rather drown his thoughts away and pretend he could find inspiration elsewhere other than Jongin. He would prefer to be drunk until his liver gives-up on him.

"Please..." Junmyeon gave that same pout again; he disguises it with puppy eyes and trembling lips. "You're our only faith... Soo!" He managed to burst out crying and clinging to Kyungsoo as if his life depended on it.

"Not the fake tears! Oh, what should I do with you...?"

"Help me!" Junmyeon rubbed his cheek against Kyungsoo's arm as an attempt to wipe his wet face against him and make him cringe.

His plan worked, Kyungsoo winced and finally gave in. "Fine, you brat..."

The actor's face had immediately shifted, lighting up with excitement which almost looked odd with his flushed cheeks and teary eyes. It was the aftermath of him crying fake tears and whining until he got his way, "I thought we established this two years ago~."

"Gee..." Kyungsoo pushed Junmyeon off of his bed until he collapsed onto the floor, "Your parents must go through it when they have you around!"

Junmyeon jumped up onto his feet and laughed, "Pffft. No~ I only try to piss you off! My cute little Kyungsoo~."

He had been given the artist's menacing glare at the mentioning of the nickname which was intensely despised.

"See you at the studio in an hour!" The older male quickly ran out of the bedroom, before his roommate had the chance of grabbing him, by the ear, until he kneels before him and begs for his mercy under the force.

Although indeed cute and little, Kyungsoo definitely could make someone feel the wrath of his burning frustration - if he thinks they deserve it, of course. And they certainly deserve it if they mention his height!

Currently, he stands at five-foot-six, which is, unfortunately, relatively little for a typical man.

So, with little to no haste in his movements, Kyungsoo had made his way into the bathroom where he leisurely took his shower which he had planned on doing before Junmyeon interrupted him and his previous plans for the day.

The shower had approximately taken twenty minutes, which was double the amount of time he usually spends there.

On most days, he can complete a shower in about ten minutes: washing his hair and body while also shaving his body in certain areas he had chosen to shave. However, on this day, he had taken longer since he had occupied himself with singing and thinking, trying to wake himself up.

On the brighter side, his singing voice was lovely, and it never disturbed those who heard it. He has always been brilliant at all of the arts, except for dancing, which is ironic since his favourite person is a dancer.

An excellent dancer.

A dancer who was always on his mind, continually making him forget what he was doing!

Similar to the situation he is in now, he lost track of time.

An hour had slipped past him too quickly, he just about managed to put his shirt on the right way around but unfortunately picked up a pair of unintentionally mismatched socks, which he has to wear for the rest of today.

The only thing which seemed to be protecting him from his clumsiness today seemed to be his best friend. So, with support, he had found himself inside the drama studio after his roommate had kindly guided him there without any accidents.

He was currently leaning against a brick wall with his friends, groaning and crossing his arms across his chest in a defiant manner, as his wet hair sent chills down his spine when it caught onto the spinning fan's artificial breeze.

"So lovely for you three to join us!" Jisoo held her hands together and smiled at the guests. "You may start~."

Kyungsoo grumbled.

Seulgi let her shoulder bag, covered in paint splatters, drop to the ground. "Wonderful!" She winked at Jisoo "Don't worry sweetheart, I won't let these dimwits bother anyone~." She flicked her tongue.

The actress in front turned bright red and walked away silently, covering her mouth.

Minseok sighed, shaking his head. "Was that your girlfriend...? I think you scared her away."

Seulgi snorted, rolling up her sleeves and tying her long dark hair back with a hairband "No~." she knelt onto the floor and opened her bag, digging around inside of it and chucking random tools out. "But, I have kissed her before."

"Really?! Woah..."

As Seulgi and Minseok had continued to conversate about their sexualities, people in which they have kissed at random parties and who they have shared one night stands with, Kyungsoo got down onto his knees and observed the object which he was given, zoning out into his own world.

A torso? It appeared to be one of those antique stands that fashion designers use.

He had no idea what to do with it... what was it for and who would be using it?

So, he built up some courage to ask. He turned to Jisoo, and when she caught his eye, he started: "What is-"

Before he was able to ask Jisoo what it was for and what to do, with ill-timing, there was a sudden smashing sound, and the loud commotion had wholly cut him off.

A beautiful glass vase had been shattered and regrettably broken into millions of pieces and had tiny fragments scattered across the floor like an explosion of diamonds. Following that, there was a yell from a familiar voice "You've got to be fucking kidding me!" the scene in front of the three artists didn't seem like it was out of frustration of a broken glass vase, instead, a fight between two people.

"You promised me I could have the part!" He ripped the cape off of himself and threw it onto the ground, stomping on it and grinding it into the floor covered in shattered glass.

The teacher bowed his head and frowned. "I'm sorry, Myeon, I have no choice in the matter-"

"Fuck you! Don't you dare call me Myeon! My name is JUNMYEON!"

Kyungsoo started to feel stress rise and fall inside of him. If the situation is what it appears to be, Junmyeon had lost his role as the main character. Surely this cannot be fair. He practised hard for it! All of those peaceful evenings when they both rehearsed the lines, and Kyungsoo helped him study expressions and accents; it would all go to waste.

"Junmy-"

Kyungsoo was about to get on his feet and approach his friend, but Minseok grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "It's not worth it." He whispered, "Don't get involved; you might get hurt."

He was already hurt! His heart was sore; he hated that this had to happen to Junmyeon!

Kyungsoo will murder whoever stole his best friend's role!

"No way am I letting a dancing bitch take my place! I'm sick of him! He has no talent for acting, all he can do is dance around like a prat and-"

The teacher sighed, "The vice administrator thought it would be best because he can garner more attention for his fame."

"My career is on the line! Yet, here you are, giving it to someone who already has a career laid out for them!" Junmyeon's frustrations and logic seemed more understandable and reasonable than the older adult in this situation. He had everyone else in the room firmly agreeing with him quietly, the idea of his role being taken away from him because of a famous dancer was unreasonable and greedy on the teacher's behalf.

Chanyeol and Sehun entered the room with cheeky smiles in absolute perfect timing, which soon faded when they saw the broken glass and an angry Junmyeon.

Then, Jongin appeared behind them, with the same confused face.

Suddenly, Kyungsoo's promise to murder whoever stole his friend's place, dissolved and his eyes lit up. His loyalty to his friend was gone.

He quickly grabbed Minseok's arm and hid behind it, his face displaying his intense passion and yearning.

Junmyeon turned his head, his nose twitching and eyes flickering across Chanyeol and Sehun until they finally landed on Jongin. It seemed that Kyungsoo's promise no longer needed to exist because the actor certainly looks as though he is about to tear Jongin to shreds. "You..." He charged forward. "I will NEVER forgive you for this!"

Junmyeon had tackled Jongin to the floor in the blink of an eye, and abruptly, Jongin's nose was bleeding.


End file.
